Leves improvisaciones
by BelladeCullenxvm
Summary: Siempre han sido mejores amigos, pero hay atracción, incluso, compartieron su primer beso. Hoy, cuando ambos necesitan un poco del otro, ¿Podrán abrir los ojos a las posibilidades de improvisar un poco TODOS HUMANOS


**Leves improvisaciones.**

 **Summary: Dos chicos que al estar solos deciden empezar un curioso trato que los llevaría a mucho más que lo que planeaban.**

 **Los personajes que sean reconocibles son de Meyer…bueno Edward es mío pero solo por las noches.**

 **1\. Acuerdo**

Abrí las puertas del balcón y las cerré detrás de mí soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había nadie allí; avance lentamente hasta apoyarme en la barandilla disfrutando del paisaje nocturno de Nueva York, di un sobo a la copa de champagne que traía en la mano. Solté una lágrima involuntariamente y la limpie rápidamente, no podía mostrar dolor, no debía hacerlo. Pero ver a Jake con Jessica me había dolido mucho, el era mi novio y ella supuestamente mi amiga.

— ¿Bella? —escuche que una voz aterciopelada decía mi nombre con suavidad— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me abrazo suavemente por la espalda, Edward era mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria y hace dos días que mi relación con Jacob había terminado el había escuchado y calmado mi llanto claro, con todo lo que implica: comprarme helado, cantidades industriales de kleenex, ver películas románticas conmigo y después soportar mi cantaleta dramática, así que cuando los vio juntos se preocupo de mi posible reacción.

—Te están buscando allá adentro— murmuro en mi oído

—No me importa, no quiero entrar ¡¿Los viste?! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan descarados? Sobretodo Jessica que es mi "amiga" — hice unas comillas en el aire con la mano libre.

—Sí, pero no te puedes quedar aquí toda la fiesta, es fin de año y tu padres son los anfitriones, no puedes hacerles eso llevan mucho tiempo planeando esta fiesta

— Eso lo se, pero…—me detuve, buscando palabras.

—Pero…—incito para que continuara, a la vez que me soltaba y se ponía a mi lado para verme a los ojos

—No puedo soportar los murmullos cada vez que me muevo, tener que aguantar las miradas de mi madre cuando se da cuenta que estoy a punto de explotar. Todo porque mi madre no quiere que la gente hable.

—Es parte de ser de _socialité_ , o al menos eso dice mamá —su madre, Esme, una decoradora de interiores y socia de mi madre en Decoration, Home and Style CO, una empresa dedicada a la construcción, remodelación y decoración de espacios que fundaron cuando terminaron la universidad.— ¿Sabes? A veces desearía estar lejos de todo esto, ser una chica normal y que mi mayor preocupación no fuera el ¿Qué dirán? Si no solo el resultado de mis exámenes, llenar solicitudes para las universidades…

—Pero no es así Bells— murmuró con suavidad— tenemos que vivir con esto, tratar de soportarlo y vivir nuestras vidas lo más normal posible, pero yo sé que no es solo esto, hay algo mas ¿Qué es?

—Jacob, no quiero que note que me afecta que este con Jessica

Voltee a mirarlo para reafirmar mi idea pero el tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se notaba pensativo.

—Tengo una idea —dijo sin mirarme — Tenemos que cuidar lo que hablan, tú no quieres que Jacob se dé cuenta de que los sigues queriendo y yo no quiero que mis padres me casen con la hija de los Weber, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, pero ¿Que tienen que ver esas situaciones con tu idea? Ilústrame

—Antes de que te diga mi idea debes prometer que no me interrumpirás ni objetaras nada hasta que acabe de explicarte ¿Ok?

Asentí solemnemente a la vez que alzaba la mano derecha. El rio suavemente antes de ponerse serio.

— Somos mejores amigos y nos conocemos muy bien, hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos incluso nuestro primer beso. —Asentí recordando el porqué terminamos dándonos nuestro primer beso. Ambo teníamos ya 13 años y ninguno de los dos había dado su primer beso sin embargo la situación exploto cuando mi novio intento besarme y yo corrí al no saber qué hacer, cuando llegue con Edward el me confesó que tampoco lo había hecho así que nos besamos y terminamos con toda la tensión que sentíamos. — Nos conocemos mucho y nos hemos salvado de muchas cosas, y considero que podríamos fingir tener una relación durante algún tiempo, así Jacob jamás lo notaria y mis papas jamás pensarían en "separarnos"

— ¿Cuánto tiempo seria eso? — Pregunté, sinceramente, la idea no me parecía nada mala; ambos salíamos ganando, el se quitaba de encima la presión y yo salía bien librada de mi fallida relación; ¿Qué podía pasar entre mi mejor amigo y yo después de tanto tiempo juntos?

—No lo sé, tal vez un año o menos, no sabemos cómo se pongan las cosas.

Pensé en silencio durante unos minutos, tome alguno que otro sorbo de mi copa mientras él me miraba expectante, pero después de un momento decidí.

—Está bien Edward, acepto pero creo que debemos de poner ciertas condiciones… ¿No crees? —Sonreí nerviosa tocando un mechón de mi cabello y mordiendo mi labio.

—De acuerdo Bells, ¿Qué sugieres?

— Numero 1: Nadie sabrá la verdad, ni siquiera Emmett o Alice— Su y mi mejor amiga, respectivamente—si alguien se entera sería mucho más fácil que se den cuenta. Numero 2: Sin mentiras, le diremos al otro la verdad incondicionalmente. Numero 3: Exclusividad, no quiero ser la popular novia engañada y supongo que tu tampoco. Y Numero 4: Nada de lo que ocurra durante el tiempo que este acuerdo dure destruirá nuestra amistad.

—De acuerdo princesa— Revolvió un poco mi cabello y beso mi frente— Estoy de acuerdo con todo que dices nena, ahora si me permite mi "flamante y hermosa novia" — Me tendió su brazo con una sonrisa traviesa

— ¿Hermosa? — Pregunté curiosa, soy una chica bastante normal mi cabello es castaño y rizado hasta la cintura; soy algo bajita mido 1.59 y de tez muy clara, lo único verdaderamente llamativo de mi son mis ojos que son como chocolate derretido.

—Tenemos que dar la noticia antes que sea el año que viene. —Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me reí y camine hacia la puerta de su brazo, sin saber todo lo que esto me traería, aunque tal vez no todo sea malo ¿O sí? Me miro justo antes de abrirla buscando aprobación.

—Adelante—Mire hacia adelante plasmando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y tratando de mentalizar que debía fingir un amor que no sentía. Abrió la puerta y al instante se escucharon decenas de flashes activándose, entramos con tranquilidad y una amplia sonrisa el tomo la copa de mi mano y la dejo en una de las charolas que traían los meseros en nuestro camino hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

—Bailemos nena—Me sonrió dulcemente mientras me tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a llevarme por la pista—Tenemos que estar perdidamente enamorados. —Me reí y le seguí la corriente abrazándolo por el cuello.

De pronto el acerco su rostro al mío recargando su frente en la mía, dejando sus labios a unos pocos centímetros de los míos, había millones de cosas en ese momento, flashes, murmullos pero todo desapareció cuando el suspiro y su aliento se coló por mis labios entreabiertos, entonces olvidé todo, que mi ex estaba ahí, que el era solo mi mejor amigo, y que habíamos echo un trato para salvar el pellejo del otro. Alcé mi rostro y lo besé lentamente, al principio solo un roce y después nos quedamos parados besándonos tiernamente con el ruido de flashes y murmullos de fondo, entonces lo sentí, una especie de electricidad que fluía entre nosotros; si, entre Edward y yo había una atracción innegable, nos separamos lentamente y nos sonreímos. ¡Wow! Si el chico besaba así siempre no me costaría demasiado trabajo fingir las muestras de cariño con él. Sentía las miradas de todo el mundo pero solo podía observar sus ojos emocionados ojos verdes.

—Tengo algo que decirte…—Me dijo muy serio y acariciando mi mejilla, sabía lo que iba a decir, deseaba que lo dijera—Me gustas, me gustas en serio, se que tal vez todo esto lo vamos a hacer para salvar nuestro pellejo pero…—Me puse de puntillas y lo calle con un beso para después separarme de él con una sonrisa.

—También me gustas Ed—Me miro con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal si probamos si esta farsa se vuelve realidad? —Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Me encantaría— le dije justo antes de que iniciaran las campanadas que marcaban el inicio de un nuevo ciclo.

* * *

 **Fue cortito, pero disfruté escribirlo.**

 **Merezco un rev?**

 **Kisses**

 **-X**


End file.
